The Contractor proposes to adopt their modification of the cryoethanol-polyethylene glycol (PEG) method fo Newman et al. for the large scale preparation of a high potency, high purity Factor VIII from bovine plasma. The Contractor will also continue pilot scale fractionation runs to establish the modifications in procedure necessary to achieve preparations fo Factor VIII of consistently high potency and purity. He will conduct studies on the use of DEAE-Cellulose and ECTEOLA Cellulose as possible means of further purification of the final product.